


When she comes home.

by lyddieowl



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyddieowl/pseuds/lyddieowl
Summary: Ruby gets home after a solo huntress mission, and Weiss begins to worry that something is amiss.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	When she comes home.

Weiss sat periodically looking at the clock. She'd expected her girlfriend home over an hour ago, which obviously hadn’t happened. The ex-heiress tried not to worry, she knew full well how missions could overrun a little. It was mostly just unusual that she hadn’t heard anything, and a shame because she had been anticipating Ruby’s return since she’d woken up. Checking her scroll, Weiss sighed, pressing herself more comfortably into the couch. She just had to be patient, as frustrating as that was.  
That mindset didn’t last long, her brain taking her in an overly analytical direction. Ruby had been fine the night before when she’d called, very happy about being on her way back. Sweetly telling Weiss how she couldn’t wait to scoop her up into her arms and hold her. The usual kind of stuff, there was no indication of anything being wrong. Yet the older woman tried desperately to think. Her girlfriend was very good at hiding things, worryingly so. Maybe something had been wrong.  
Sighing, she laid her head back, staring at the ceiling. Calm down. No need to work yourself up. Ruby was just running a little late. That was all. She was forgetful at the best of times, and that was all this was. Nothing sinister, just Ruby being herself. The ex-heiress tried to let the excitement take back over again, she didn’t want to be in a state when the younger woman got back.  
Nearly another hour passed before she heard keys jangling at the door, and as soon as she heard the familiar clumpy footsteps of Ruby's boots she rushed to greet her. They both paused for a second, their eyes locking for a moment. Ruby grinned, holding her arms out. Weiss took this as a signal, practically leaping towards her girlfriend. Ruby lifted her into the air, Weiss' hands falling on her shoulders.

"Ruby! You're home!"

The silver-eyed huntress chuckled a little, "Hey there, princess."

Ruby lowered Weiss, who wrapped her arms around her shoulders and legs around her waist. They spent a moment familiarising themselves with each other, in reality they’d only spent a few days apart, but that mattered very little.

“I missed you.” The silver-eyed huntress spoke gently, muffled slightly into Weiss’ arm.

“Gods, I’m never letting you go again.” Weiss knew how cheesy that had sounded, but she couldn’t stop herself smiling.

She felt Ruby laugh lightly again, “I wouldn’t mind that.”

Weiss pushed back a little so she could cup Ruby’s face. While the younger woman was smiling, she could tell that she was tired. Her eyes blinked slowly, and though her own happiness was reflected, the ex-heiress could see between blinks that her girlfriend's eyes were a lot duller than usual. Her brow furrowed, and she gently lifted Ruby's chin with one of her hands.  
Ruby looked a little confused, but didn't try to pull away from her. A flood of questions left Weiss' mouth, all directed at making absolutely certain she was alright. The amusement on the brunette's face was obvious, and she stopped the woman in her arms mid-question.

"Hey, slow down! I'm fine, Weiss."

Weiss cupped her face again, "Are you sure?"

Ruby nodded, "Mhm! And all I wanna do right now is spend some time with you."

Weiss felt her cheeks flushing a little, "You're such a dolt."

A smile spread sincerely across Ruby's face, and after touching her nose to the ex-heiress', kissed her lightly. Weiss wrapped her arms around the younger woman's shoulders, and as they broke apart they were both beaming. They pressed their foreheads together, peaceful for a moment before Ruby broke the silence.

"I love you, Weiss."

Weiss felt a little flutter in her chest, "And I love you, Ruby Rose."

The ex-heiress was set down as softly as she'd been lifted, and Ruby pulled off her boots and gloves before following her into the kitchen. Weiss offered to make them some coffee, the younger woman turning her nose up a little before being convinced into saying yes by the promise of sugar and cream. This trick worked best of all.  
Soon they each held onto a cup as they sprawled across the sofa. The concern that had filled Weiss not ten minutes ago had faded away, and she smiled as she watched her girlfriend nibbling around the edge of the cookie nonchalantly. The younger of the two was miles away, her eyes almost glazed over as a chocolate chip fell and bounced off her mug, surprising her.  
Weiss watched as her partner seemed to liven up a little, taking a sip of her coffee before looking satisfied.

"Y'know, you'd make a good barista, Weiss." Ruby said absentmindedly.

The ex-heiress raised an eyebrow, chuckling, "Well for starters, what you're drinking is essentially liquid sugar. Secondly, thanks I think?"

"It's very nice liquid sugar." Ruby scrunched up her nose a little, "I was paying you a compliment."

The older woman shook her head, amused, "Are you tired by any chance?"

The younger woman narrowed her eyes and pouted, "Never. Tired is for sleepy people."

Weiss rolled her eyes half-heartedly. She let a little laugh escape from her mouth, before smiling over at her partner warmly, "Dolt."

Ruby pulled tongues and held an arm out towards her. The ex-heiress had to resist jumping over the couch cushions towards her, instead carefully shuffling over with her coffee cup. She fit neatly, nestling into her girlfriend. Weiss took a moment then, closing her eyes and taking in the warmth that she'd missed so much. The smell of gunpowder and sweat radiated from the younger woman, familiar and oddly comforting. She resisted the urge to climb into her lap and curl up.  
The coffee was finished off slowly, the caffeine itself barely having an effect on either of them. Or so it seemed, anyway. Weiss tried to wrap her arms around Ruby, but felt a hand take hers a little more sharply than usual. Still holding the hand, she sat back a little so she could see Ruby's face. She was smiling, but there was a slight dullness to her eyes again.  
The ex-heiress frowned, mostly out of concern. Silver eyes darted away almost instantly, and the younger woman sat forward, forcing Weiss to sit up too.

"Um, maybe I should… I'm going to get changed out of this stuff." Ruby said as she stood up.

Weiss tilted her head, feeling her heart beating a little faster, "Are you-"

The brunette glanced over her shoulder, "I'm fine, I'm gonna grab a shower too."

The smaller of the two watched as her girlfriend left the room, disappointment and a niggling feeling of dread filling her chest. It looked like she’d hurt Ruby, and she had no idea how that could have possibly happened. Unless she’d been lying, which was possible, yet Weiss didn’t want to believe that. The younger woman had lied about injuries before, only for Weiss to scold her about not telling her later. It was a cycle that the older woman didn’t want to believe was becoming common, but they’d always ended up laughing these incidents off.  
Weiss felt her heartbeat increasing again, and listened. She could still hear Ruby moving around upstairs, so she got up slowly. She wasn’t entirely sure what she was doing until she realised she’d begun to climb the stairs. Treading lightly, she reached the top while managing to barely make a sound, and was just as quiet on her way to the bedroom. The door was open, which was the norm, so Weiss felt a little of the apprehension that she had felt subside.   
They didn’t really need to close the door, it seemed redundant at this point. They trusted each other, so it didn’t matter. The ex-heiress was still cautious on her approach, knowing that there was also a possibility that Ruby had just forgotten. That’s when she saw the huntress come into view, throwing her corset to the ground lazily and unbuttoning her shirt. She glanced in Weiss’ direction, stopping frantically and bringing the shirt closer to herself again. Weiss frowned, and walked into the room.  
Ruby looked everywhere but at her, eventually sighing. Silver eyes met blue, an almost apologetic glint to them.

“Um, Weiss? D-Did you need something?”

“What’s going on?” The ex-heiress’ tone was blunt.

Ruby sighed, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly, “Promise me you won’t get mad.”

The older woman just nodded, worry continuing to creep up in her mind even more than it already had been. She watched as Ruby finished unbuttoning her shirt, only slipping it off of her left arm. Her arm was wrapped with bandages just above her elbow, and Weiss could tell despite her trying to mask it she was in a little bit of pain at least. She sat down on the end of the bed, and Weiss gingerly walked over to sit next to her. They were quiet for a few minutes, each trying to decide what would be the best thing to say next.  
It was Weiss who spoke first.

“Do you have more? Injuries, I mean. Is that why you flinched before?”

Ruby nodded tentatively, slowly lifting her undershirt to reveal more bandages, this time wrapped around her stomach. Weiss turned a tiny bit, running her fingers over the patch her hand had met with before. The younger woman winced, if not only slightly, this time not trying to move her hand away. Weiss did that by herself, pushing away from Ruby a little as she did. She spun around again, making sure to face away from her girlfriend.  
Tears began forming in her eyes, and she couldn’t make herself say anything. She was angry, she was upset, and her heart kept pounding against her chest as if it might break through her ribcage. She felt Ruby shifting on the bed beside her, but didn't look in her direction.

"Hey, look at me." Ruby spoke softly, softening Weiss a little just with her tone.

The older woman still refused to turn back, "No."

"Weiss, they're not… they're not that bad."

The ex-heiress remained silent for a moment, turning a little so she could just about see Ruby out of the corner of her eye. She could make out the concern on her girlfriend's face, clearly trying to decide whether to reach out and hold the ex-heiress or not. The older woman took a deep breath, but could still feel the lump that was forming in her throat.  
She spoke quietly.

"It doesn't matter how serious they are, Ruby."

Ruby's face was a picture of concern, but she didn't say anything.

She turned to face her then, tears still threatening to leave her eyes, "You got hurt, and you didn't tell me."

Weiss turned away again, and another silence fell over the pair. She hadn't meant to sound so angry then, but sometimes Ruby could be so infuriating. The amount of times that she'd found new little scrapes all over her girlfriend's body were too many to count. This was different, those times she hadn't come home in bandages, and at least the last time she had done she'd told Weiss about it before she'd come home.  
She could see the huntress beside her trying to think, before ultimately looking down. Silver eyes were burning into her.

"It didn't seem like that big a deal." The younger woman tilted her head like a confused puppy.

Weiss closed her eyes and took a breath, the tears finally starting to spill, "I-It feels like…"

She trailed off, before spinning her whole body to face Ruby properly, "It feels like you don't trust me sometimes!"

Ruby looked shocked, and quite clearly a little hurt by her statement, "That's… that's not true!"

The ex-heiress shrunk down a little, her voice quiet, "W… What then?"

The younger woman reached to brush the back of her hand against Weiss' cheek, pushing a few tears away as she did. She didn't try to push Ruby away, but let her gaze fall down slightly. She knew what she'd said wasn't true, it was just how she felt in the heat of the moment. Her heart wasn't beating as fast anymore, and her breathing once rapid had calmed down.  
It just hurt her. It hurt her that even though they trusted each other deeply, Ruby would still struggle to open up to her sometimes. She felt she wore her heart on her sleeve, while her girlfriend kept it tucked in just a little. The ex-heiress wasn't sure why, but she knew Ruby didn't mean to hurt her. Weiss' brain just worked overtime so often, and naturally she over-thought aspects of their relationship.  
She wanted Ruby to offload as much as she needed to. Of course it worried her, and sometimes when they spoke they'd end up consoling each other. But that didn't matter, she'd do anything for her partner. Sometimes, though, it was unclear whether the younger woman knew that. Which just made Weiss worry more.  
Weiss felt hands cupping her face then, forcing her to look into a pair of concerned silver eyes. Ruby smiled a little, brushing away a few more of her girlfriend’s tears.

“I hate seeing you like this, Weiss.”

Weiss couldn’t make herself say anything, so Ruby continued, “I hate worrying you, that’s why I didn’t say anything.”

“Ruby-”

Ruby brushed some hair from Weiss’ face, “I just made you worry more though, huh?”

The older woman wasn’t really sure what to say. She was mostly just upset now, and felt a few pangs of guilt. Maybe she was a little bit over the top when worrying about her girlfriend was concerned, but she never realised that it would make Ruby not want to talk to her. Weiss just wanted Ruby to feel comfortable when she was talking to her, it had never been her intention to just push her away further. At least, that’s what it felt like to her in that moment.  
Ruby seemed to sense this shift in mood, shuffling a little closer so she could touch their foreheads together.

“Talking to you about things helps me, Weiss. It always has.”

“You don’t think I’m overbearing?” The ex-heiress voice was timid.

Ruby shook her head a little, “No. You aren’t.”

Weiss sighed, relieved, “Oh… okay.”

The brunette leant forward just enough to catch her partner’s lips. Their kiss was light, and they broke apart almost as quickly as their lips had met. Weiss brought her hand up, resting it on Ruby’s chest. She kept her eyes closed, feeling the younger woman’s slow breaths on her lips, and her now her heart beating calmly. Ruby’s hands were comfortingly warm, and it didn’t seem like she wanted to remove them from her girlfriend’s cheeks. They pushed away from each other just enough to study each other’s faces.  
Weiss wasn’t crying anymore. Ruby had an apologetic, lopsided smile on her face.

“I’m sorry.”

Weiss sighed, rolling her eyes, “...Dolt.”

Ruby giggled a little, “How about, once I’m not stinky anymore, I tell you all about it? It was very heroic, after all.”

Weiss smiled, “I’m sure it was.”

The younger huntress stood up, slipping her shirt off properly. She looked over her shoulder at the older woman, smiling. Weiss stood up too, walking so she stood directly in front of her. She wrapped her arms around Ruby carefully at first, making sure she wasn’t on the sore spot before holding onto her tightly. The silver-eyed huntress didn’t hesitate to hold onto her too, leaning her head against Weiss’, softly whispering a little I love you into her ear. Weiss returned the favour, snuggling into Ruby’s shoulder.  
Whether or not this talk had started out well, it had ended in a way that had made them both happy. And that was enough.


End file.
